This invention relates to an interlock system for ready to assemble furniture and to furniture incorporating such an interlock system.
Wood-based furniture including desks, credenzas, mobile pedestals, bookcases, wardrobes and lateral files as well as various other types of residential, dormitory, hospital and computer furniture are typically panel-constructed products. There are two main assembly methods, i.e. conventional and R.T.A. (Ready To Assemble). The conventional method of assembly is a value added process, whereby the product progresses linearly as parts are added, thus making the product more costly and eventually more expensive to ship. The RTA approach involves components that can be produced quickly and that are stored and shipped flat; they are assembled on site with KD (Knock-down) fittings. In RTA furniture, corner junctions play a key role in streamlining inventory, improving production and in offering a variety of finish options and configurations.
It is common in RTA furniture, that the major panels comprise high density particle board in which corner details are treated as an overlap or are flush to the side gables. The work surface and/or top requires either edge banding on all four edges or, if the corner treatment includes an additional piece of material, it is attached permanently. Some manufacturers keep these panels in one piece so that its inherent strength is maintained but in doing so often run into inventory and production problems, limit their colour options and have extreme product renovation problems. Unfortunately, furniture of this type has compromised potential RTA efficiency through appearance and system.